Casinos and other operators of gaming devices frequently offer incentive programs to the players of their games. These incentive programs generally reward a player for the frequency of their play or the “volume” of their play, such as measured by time of play, amounts wagered, or amounts won.
Generally, a player signs up with a casino to participate in their player reward program. By signing up, the casino learns the identity of the player. The casino generates a player file with which the player's identity is associated. The casino then tracks the player's play of its games in order to determine when and if the player is entitled to a reward.
In order to track the player's play, the casino may offer the player a player tracking card. This card has information associated with it, such as a unique player number. This player number is also associated with the generated file for that player. A card reader is located at the casino's gaming device. When the player wishes to play a game, the player utilizes the card reader to read their player card. The player or other identification number is transmitted to a computer which accesses the player's file. Information regarding the player's activities, such as number of games played, amounts wagered or won, are transmitted from the gaming machine to the computer. This information is utilized to update the player's file with play or reward information.
Commonly, activities of a player are associated with points. The points are assigned based on the player's activities. For example, a player may be awarded a point for each dollar which is wagered. The wager information may be used to generate reward points. Over time, the player's file is updated to reflect accrued reward points.
When a player has engaged in a certain level or volume of play, such as evidenced by a number of points accrued, then the player may be entitled to a reward. A player may travel to a central station where the player may check their point total. The player may also compare their point total to the number of points necessary for particular awards. These awards may comprise goods or services, such as free or discounted food, lodging and other awards.
This type of system has the advantage that the player is rewarded for the loyalty of play at a particular casino. Such a reward is based upon the player's frequency or volume of play, and is apart from any winnings which the player may have received as a result of playing individual instances of a game or gaming machine. The casino benefits by having players return to their property to play their games.
Casinos would like more flexibility in determining whether and when to award a player a reward. For example, instead of waiting for a particular player to accrue points over time, a casino may wish to reward a player for playing at their property an extended duration of time. By rewarding the player for their play during that time, the player may be immediately enticed to play more or return sooner.
As another example, depending upon the type of game which a player is playing or the results of the game play, a casino might wish to offer the player an immediate reward. For example, if one player is playing a $0.05 (i.e. “nickel”) wager slot machine and another is playing a $1.00 (i.e. “dollar”) wager slot machine, even though both players may have the same net “win” over time, the casino may wish to offer the player playing the dollar wager machine a reward sooner, knowing that the player is more likely to produce greater income faster for the casino than the other player.
Presently, such options are not available. The casino operator may simply check the player's file to determine the player's total number of points and when points were awarded. A system and method which permits the monitoring of gaming machines and player activities is desired.